The beginning of a long journey
by lakemountain
Summary: The last fanfiction. Oliver and Shane are now married. But what is Oliver planning for their honeymoon. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson. This story is mine.


**The beginning of a long journey.**

The last fanfiction. Oliver and Shane are now married. But what is Oliver planning for their honeymoon.

The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson. This story is mine.

Shane was sleeping peacefully, when she felt Oliver's lips on hers.

"Hello Mrs. O'Toole, it's time to wake up, my love," Oliver gently said.

She smiles, her eyes still closed.

When the wedding party was over, Shane and Oliver joined their suite, the Eisenhower Suite, at the Brown Palace Hotel in Denver. It was one of the most beautiful suites in the hotel. Located at the top, the suite consisted of a living room, a sofa, a kitchenette, a large bathroom and a beautiful bedroom, decorated with wallpaper.

Changed and exhausted, they had huddled together, to fall into the arms of Morpheus.

Yes, now she was Mrs. O'Toole.

Shane couldn't yet realize that she was finally married to the man of her life.

Oliver made a new attempt, kissing her longer. Shane, stroked Oliver's hair and kissed back.

"Hello Oliver! Well, if you wake me up every morning like that...

"I think it can be arranged. Did you sleep well?" Oliver suddenly asked. I didn't...

"Disrupting?" Shane laughed. Not at all. If you must know, I've never slept so well, Oliver," Shane replied with great sincerity in her voice.

He smiled with a big smile before adding.

"So what do you want to do today? We can stay here and cuddle or go for a walk. Our plane leaves tonight.

"The first option is very interesting. But why not go for a walk in Washington Park and greet our parents, Rita and Norman. But I would also like to know where we are going, my dear husband," Shane said with a wink.

"Excellent . For the trip, trust the timing, I'll tell you everything. I'll get breakfast. Oliver said as he got up.

He wore blue checkered pajamas that highlighted the color of his eyes. Shane looked at him and then heard the buzzing of his phone. She picked up her phone and saw some messages. She smiled and a few tears of joy ran down her face as she read.

**Mom**: It was a beautiful wedding, my darling. Happy to both of you. Have a nice honeymoon. Destination unknown, 😁. I mean, yes, I do know. It's a surprise and I think you'll love it. Big kisses, Mom. 😘

**Alex**: Hi Shane. Congratulations again on your wedding. It was a good thing we went to that store with Rita. I hope Oliver really likes your white pajamas 😉. Have a good trip. See you soon, little sister. Kisses. Alex(andra) Brighton 😁.

**NoRita**: Dear Oliver and Shane. You have offered us, in all simplicity, a sublime marriage, full of love, joy and sharing, all that you are, both of you. All our best wishes for love, friendship and happiness. To the Postables. Norman and Rita. 😊

**The friends of the annex terminal**: Great wedding Shane and Oliver. Happiness, joy and many children. 🎈🎂🎂🎁🎁🎁👶👶👪

**Hazel**: Congratulations Shane. Very nice trip. Don't forget to send us a postcard. See you soon.

**Dale**: Congratulations to both of you. You deserve many beautiful things. A beautiful and long journey awaits you. See you soon.

**Becky**: My beautiful Shaney. Your marriage was beautiful. Congratulations to you and Oliver. You took advantage of your family and friends. It was great. Stay as you are. Nice honeymoon. I'll call you soon. Kisses. 😘. Becky.

**Joe**: Hello Shane. I'm very proud to call you today, my daughter-in-law. The wedding was really beautiful. All my best wishes for happiness. I can't wait to see the photo album. I want you to know that I am delighted that you have entered Oliver's life and mine. You are so compassionate, kind and loving. You're both a gift from heaven. I wish you a very nice trip. And you know, Shane, like Oliver, you can also call me, Dad.

Shane wiped away a few tears. It was 10:00 a. m., when Oliver invited Shane to have their breakfast. Oliver pulled a chair for her to settle down. Once settled, Oliver bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I think you look absolutely beautiful in these white pajamas. Enjoy your meal, darling. "

Breakfast was hearty. Fresh fruit, pancakes, granola, coffee, tea, orange juice, maple syrup, cereals, rye bread, peanut butter, yogurt and dried fruit.

"Oliver, this suite is sublime. I love it," Shane remarked, serving himself a cup of coffee.

Oliver took a sip of tea before answering.

"Well, when I came to make the reservation, Mr. Frey was there. He gave me good advice and said he was taking care of everything. He assured me that we would have the best room service. That's all. He and Annelise wish us all the best," Oliver smiled.

"That's so sweet of them," Shane exclaimed.

Once prepared, Shane and Olivier went to Washington Park for a long walk. At this time of day, during the week, the park was almost empty. They took a boat ride on Smith Lake and then walked all the way along. Shane and Olivier then took a short detour to see the Denver Botanical Gardens, particularly the Japanese garden.

Oliver hadn't let go. He kept Shane's hand in his.

After a delicious lunch at the Brown Palace hotel, the newlyweds went to visit Joe, then Mrs. Mcinerney and Alex who were staying at Shane's house while she was away. They were happy and gave them back their wedding suit and dress.

At the end of the day, they went on a surprise visit to Norman and Rita at DLO. Norman took out of his field kit, a bottle of Arnold Palmer. He named it The married Postables.

It was 6:00 p. m. when Oliver and Shane returned to the hotel. They rested against each other on the couch before starting to pack. Then time passed and more Shane was curious and excited to know the holiday destination.

Oliver took the last one out, having taken care to check each of the parts. It made Shane laugh. She was delighted to have spent a whole day with Oliver. She was wondering how things were going to turn out once she got back to Denver

"Everything is in order. All that's left is to get down to the reception and wait for the taxi," Oliver said, putting down his suitcase.

Shane shook his head and a small voice, said, "trust the timing. She nodded as she listened to Oliver.

Shane moved slowly towards Oliver.

The postal detective put his hands around her waist.

"So tell me about it. Last week, you told me I should take warm and cold clothes. Where are we going?" Shane asked, looking Oliver in the eye.

He smiled with a big smile and his blue eyes shone as he looked at Shane.

"Well, I thought it would be very romantic, to climb into a gondola in Venice, walk along the banks of the Thames in London and finally take a nice hot air balloon ride over Stockholm.

"You remembered." Shane said almost in a whisper. Italy, England and Sweden. Oliver, it's crazy, it's too much! exclaimed Shane, tears in his eyes.

"Never enough, when it comes to loving you, my love".

Shane's heart was about to explode. Oliver placed his hand under Shane's chin.

They kissed passionately.

This was the beginning of a long journey that began for Oliver and Shane.

The End.

Translated with Translator


End file.
